Things That Go Hump In The Night
by Elvelethril-'Elvey
Summary: Entry for Slash Backslash 2.0. It's All Hallow's Eve, the night of the year when all kinds of creatures come out to play.


**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**Story Name: THINGS THAT GO HUMP IN THE NIGHT  
Pen name: Elvelethril  
Pairing: Jasper/Edward  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline of this.  
To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: http:/ fanfiction. net/ c2/ 68069/ 3/0/1/**

There.

Jasper looked proudly into the mirror and bared his fangs.

_Perfect._

He had been carefully following the instructions on the package - mix powder A with liquid B, apply paste to inside of fangs, yada yada yada - and then, TA-DA! The end result was very pleasing.

His mirror image was grinning back at him. Carefully he probed one of the fangs with his tongue. It felt sufficiently secure.

"Looks good," came a voice from the doorway.

"I know," he said, smiling. Then he turned around and took in the full view of Edward. He couldn't help but let an "oooh" escape.

Edward was done already and he looked magnificent. Face powdered chalk white, lips enhanced with red and eyes with dark grey. And that was only the half of it. Edward always looked pale anyway. But the outfit! And the _hair_.

"What the - how did you manage -?"

"Gel. And hair spray. _Lots_ of hair spray."

Jasper wrinkled his nose, "yeah, it stinks. But the result!.. Man, I've never seen it like that. I thought nothing would be able to hold it down!"

"I know," Edward sighed with a smile, only barely managing to keep himself from running his hand through his hair as he always did. He had parted it on one side and combed it completely down but it had taken him forever – and almost half a can of hair spray - to make sure it _stayed_ down.

Jasper thought it made him look adorable. Old-fashioned, yet boyish at the same time. He could just imagine a 5-year-old Edward being dragged to the photographer by his mum under strict orders not to touch his hair. The image made him smile, but he quickly returned his attention to the Edward standing before him. He let his eyes wander down and took in the rest of him.

Edward was wearing a white ruffled shirt with lace on the cuffs and with silver cufflinks shaped like... well, roses, it looked like to Jasper. On top of that a silk vest the color of dried blood, and on his legs a pair of immaculate black pants. The Romantic Vampire made real right before him. For a second Jasper battled with the urge to snicker at the absurdity of it but then Edward flashed one of his most charming smiles at him and Jasper suddenly noticed that he had his fangs in place as well. They made him look... _dangerous_, and even though he knew to never judge a book by its cover, Jasper felt a slight stirring.

"So, you just about ready?" Edward asked.

"Eh, yeah, give me ten and I will be," he replied, shifting a little on his feet.

"Sure. I'll wait for you downstairs." Another deliberately blinding flash of a smile and Edward was out the door.

Obviously Edward could see that he practically wasn't ready at all, but on the other hand Jasper knew he could pull this off in very little time. And that was why he'd done nothing to get in the right mindset until he'd started working on the teeth fifteen minutes ago – but then he'd never expected the effect they would have on him. In fact, he'd spent the last handful of hours watching old war movies. This whole Halloween business had just always struck him as weird, and he was only going because Alice had persuaded him. Or, well, insisted actually. Neither he nor Edward had really had much of a choice in this.

Jasper took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the mirror. He blinked once to regain his focus and couldn't help but zero in on his teeth again. God, he really loved those fangs! The huge grin crept back onto his face.

_Ah, better get this show on the road then._

Quickly he donned the shirt and pants he was wearing and sauntered over to the dresser where his costume was laid out for him. Costume was almost too big a word. Each part wasn't unusual in any way, it was just the combination of them that made it all a little more dramatic. Especially combined with the teeth and makeup, of course.

He picked up the tee and shook his head with mirth. It was black and had the words "Let us prey" printed on front above of what was obviously a set of stylized vampire teeth. He pulled it over his head and then grabbed the black skinny jeans. Jeez, but they fit tightly, and didn't leave much of his anatomy to the imagination. And then hanging the studded leather belt really low on his hips probably only made the curve of his ass even more obvious, but if that was the way it was supposed to look... He sighed. If he actually pulled the belt through the loops on his pants, it would look too uptight. No, it was supposed to just hang like that. A little lower on one side than the other.

Last he put on boots and the pair of black leather wrist cuffs he had borrowed from Emmett. Experimentally he flexed his forearms and the veins stood out a little prouder.

Now all he needed was the hair and the makeup.

_Hmm_. The hair suddenly had him at a loss and he had to sympathize with Edward. _Better start with the makeup then_.

He quickly powdered his face completely white - like Edward's - choosing to touch his soft-pink lips with neither powder nor lipstick. He grabbed the black eye pencil and with a few easy strokes he'd managed to rim his eyes perfectly. Dressed solely in black and with the white-white skin, his eyes were glowing.

Only the hair left then. Experimentally he ran his fingers through the soft blond curls. He probably ought to have dyed them black as his initial thought had been when he'd been kicking around costume ideas with Alice and she had exclaimed 'emo vampire!' but Edward had vetoed against that with a soft-spoken "just... leave it blond, please?" And he'd agreed to that, not really willing to put himself through a hair-colouring anyway.

"Alice," he called out, "do you have a minute?"

A few moments passed, and then a small glittering creature fluttered into the room.

Alice was dressed as a hummingbird in a dress made up of a gorgeous mix of feathers, sequins and tulle in different shades of green, magenta and silver. On her head she wore a tight little magenta-sequined cap - covering all of her hair, except for a few black wisps - but leaving her pretty little ears free. The front of the cap extended into a long thin beak.

She took one look at him, then stretched up on her toes to reach a hand towards his hair. "Jazz, lean down."

He dipped his head and her small hands ran through his hair, tugging a little on the curls. "Well, we could straight-iron it," she mused, "but on the other hand, maybe we should see if a bit of mousse will suffice. Just a moment." And then she was out of the room, returning quickly with a handful of fluffy mousse. Burying her fingers in his hair again, she quickly distributed the light substance, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her ministrations. She pulled a little here, pushed it back a little there. "Okay, you're ready now."

Jasper opened his eyes and turned around to see the result in the mirror. Alice had made a loose, finger-combed part on the left side, pulled the hair on top of his head down in a diagonal line so it half covered his right eye, and then pushed the hair on the left side back a little.

"Yeah," she said, winking at him, "I didn't want to cover your features completely behind a mass of hair. If we had straightened it out, then perhaps, yes, but not with those curls."

"Thanks," he replied, checking himself one last time in the mirror before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door with him. "So, are we ready to go now?"

"Yes," she laughed, "we are ready. I just gotta go get my shoes. Edward is waiting downstairs and Rosalie and Emmett said they'd meet us there."

"What are they dressing up like?"

"Now what would be the fun of that if I told you?" she asked.

"But you know!"

"Yes, of course, and I told Emmett in return what I would be wearing, but since he doesn't know what you guys are dressing up like, it wouldn't exactly be fair of me to tell on him. Or Rosalie."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, "have it your way." And that was the way Alice usually had it.

As they descended the stairs – Alice making it to the top of the stairwell simultaneously with him after literally sprinting in her dangerously high heels - his eyes immediately found Edward waiting patiently for them by the main entrance of the house. He had put on a long black satin cape with a high collar and red lining – a bit lighter than his vest, like fresh blood perhaps, Jasper mused - and made a sweeping gesture with his arm, accompanied by a "after you, my lovelies" in a thick, fake draculean accent, as he opened the door.

Jasper suppressed a laugh and tried to adopt the right moody-and-seriously-sensitive pained look for his character. But as he passed Edward, he looked up and suddenly it felt as if he was moving in slow motion. Edward was looking at him, deliberately baring his fangs. Jasper nearly stopped dead in his tracks but Alice pushed him in the back and he had to move forward.

"Who's driving?" she chirped.

"I am," Edward replied, still gazing at Jasper. That also meant that they would be going in the Volvo.

Jasper cleared his throat and went to the car, opting for the backseat, not sure if he would be able to keep his hands to himself if he was too close to Edward right now. Alice hopped in beside him, daintily straightening her dress to make sure it wouldn't crease during the ride.

"Okay, it's not like I feel like I'm your personal driver now or anything," Edward said sarcastically, but Jasper could hear he wasn't really mad.

"Aw, Edward, but you _are_ our personal driver," Alice said. "And we know you love it," she added cheekily with a wink.

"Very well," Edward sighed heavily and pressed play on the CD player. For half a minute all that was heard in the car was the music from the speakers.

"That's the best you could find?" Jasper laughed, "The Monster Mash?"

"It's a _classic_ and I _like_ it and as long as I'm _alone_ on the front seat, _I_ decide the music," Edward challenged. A little suggestively in Jasper's mind, but he was not about to take the bait and climb onto the front seat. Besides, Alice was in the car.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your cape in a twist."

Jasper looked out the window. Dusk had fallen and the silhouettes of the trees were sharply defined against the backdrop of the dark blue sky. A soft contented sigh escaped his lips. He liked the night time.

Edward was driving fast – too fast according to the law, but he never got caught - and soon they pulled into the parking lot in front of the school. The area was decorated appropriately for the party. Fairy lights _en masse_ were in the trees, as were fake cob webs and jack-o-lanterns aplenty decorated the windows and flanked the entrance.

But most importantly, of course, there were all the various characters and creatures littering the school grounds. A quick overview, and Jasper had already spotted zombies, superheroes, orcs, angels and pirates, and practically everything in between.

They got out of the car, and walked towards the entrance, the three of them side by side.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jasper exclaimed with a laugh as he heard The Monster Mash blaring from the speakers inside.

Edward just smirked.

Entering the building, Jasper could feel the vibrations from people dancing inside. Apparently the party was already very much in progress, though the place wasn't even really packed yet and not everyone was there. Well, Emmett and Rosalie weren't, he concluded after surveying the crowd of people assembled inside.

Looking at the decorations there, he had to concede that the ones in charge of the party had put an effort into making it look right. Walls and ceiling were covered in black, and more fairy lights, like the ones outside, suspended from the ceiling, gave the illusion of the night sky. In one of the corners, though, was a huge moon-shaped lamp, which Jasper thought was a bit over the top. Looking down at Alice and spotting the dissatisfied little curl of her lip, assured him he wasn't alone in this opinion.

Continuing his assessment of the surroundings he saw the cob webs put up literally everywhere, as well as strategically placed plastic skulls, a couple of stuffed black birds, and huge candlesticks with square candles that gave of the flicker of real lighted candles but were obviously fake battery-driven ones. A little disappointing, but he had to admit that the fire hazard would be ridiculously high otherwise, what with all the black fabric everywhere that would turn the place into a death trap in a matter of seconds if set alight.

Having examined the ceiling and the walls, he then looked at the patches of floor visible between the legs of the milling crowd. The usually naked floorboards had been covered with a huge greenish spread, and as they walked to the side of the room, he noticed the paper maché tombstones placed under the serving tables and a little off to the side in a corner where they were visible but not too dangerously in the way for people to trip over them. It was bound to happen sooner or later, though. Particularly – he sniffed at the glass someone had just shoved into his hand – since the blood red punch had obviously been spiked with a copious amount of alcohol.

Offhandedly he passed the glass to Edward who sniffed at it as well and then muttered "Not going anywhere near that" before putting it down on the nearest table.

Turning around to face the crowd again, he did a second scan for Emmett and Rosalie.

He felt the stab of Edward's finger as it poked him in the ribs. "There they are," he whispered.

Jasper looked but couldn't see them. Alice, despite her tiny size – well, the shoes did give her several inches more than usual but she was still nowhere near Jasper's 6' 1" – had spotted them as well and pointed towards the door where they were entering.

The crowd moved and rippled a little as people stepped aside to allow them entrance. Oh, Rose had to be loving this, Jasper thought as he, Edward and Alice moved towards them as one, although by the look on her face one wouldn't have thought so. She was shooting murderous glares in every direction, looking just about ready to strike anyone who got too close to Emmett with the katana held tightly in her hands.

So that's why people were stepping aside, Jasper smiled. Well, that and the impressive bulk of Emmett who always dominated the space around him even if he didn't necessarily mean to do so.

Emmett, contrary to Rosalie, didn't look the slightest bit offended that most of the guys were oggling his girlfriend like crazy. And she did look good, he had to concede, in that tight yellow jumpsuit, hugging and showing off all of her curvy figure, with the zipper pulled down low enough to reveal an ample amount of her cleavage.

Now if one thought Rosalie's costume was slightly revealing, it was absolutely nothing compared to what Emmett was wearing.

"Dude, what the fuck, Conan the Barbarian?" Jasper asked him as they all met in the middle of the crowd. And then "Black Mamba," with a tip of his head in Rosalie's direction.

"Shut up," Emmett said and flexed his muscles, "I'm a Spartan warrior, can't you see?" Jasper heard sighing from the girls standing nearby. Rosalie clenched her fingers on the katana a little tighter. It had a blunt blade but still looked dangerous in her hands.

"Rosalie," Edward started, but she cut him off.

"Don't worry. I'll only slap them over the fingers if they get handsy!"

"Babe, come on," Emmett said. "You know I'm not gonna let anyone but you touch me."

But Jasper could still tell he was enjoying the attention he was getting. Otherwise why would he ever have chosen that costume?

Jasper looked him over. All Emmett was wearing was a short brown leather skirt, leather vambraces on his arms, metallic looking ones on his legs, a pair of sandals and a red cape fastened with a big ornamented buckle on his right shoulder. Really, he was showing off way too much, and he kind of couldn't blame the girls for enjoying the show. Even just standing Emmett was pure beefcake.

"Emmett, man, we're in _October_, you've noticed that, right?"

"I know, but I'll never feel cold with this girl by my side," he pulled Rosalie to him and gave her a kiss.

"Whatever," Jasper smiled and turned his attention to Alice who had grabbed his hand, eager to pull him with her to the dance floor.

He didn't really consider himself much of a dancer, but did occasionally get his groove on so to speak, and tonight was one of those nights where he decided to just let go and enjoy. Plus it never hurt to stay on Alice's good side, and this was definitely earning him some extra credit points. She was pouring her heart into it, speeding around to the fast beats of the songs, making him realize that that hummingbird look fit her all too well. He'd never met anyone with as much energy as her.

When Demented Are Go's 'Hotrod Vampires' came on someone tapped him on the shoulder and he politely turned around to find Edward smiling at him. With a sweep of his cape and a little bow, he said "Do you mind if I cut in?"

"No, of course not," he replied and stepped to the side. A steely grip on his wrist prevented him from leaving any further.

"No," Edward clarified, "I meant Alice."

"Sure," she replied and moved to give Edward room. "Be good, though," she warned before turning around with a wink and disappearing through the crowd.

The song definitely wasn't one that called for close body contact so Jasper wasn't all too worried about what people were gonna say. Not that he really cared what they said but he just didn't need the attention, so he made sure to keep at least a two good feet between them while throwing himself into the dance, doing all the silliest dance moves he could think of.

Edward still managed to catch hold of him a couple of times, though, covering them both with the cape and groping whatever part he could reach under the cover of it.

Jasper quickly shimmied away every time, not really willing to admit how turned on he got from Edward behaving like this. It was so unlike him, but maybe All Hallow's Eve did bring out the beasts.

When the song ended Jasper decided to give the dance floor a rest and moved to blend in with the crowd flanking the room. As he did so he caught the condescending comments from a couple of guys standing nearby.

He'd been too preoccupied with thoughts of Edward to catch the whole conversation, but it was clear that these guys weren't impressed with what they'd seen.

"Dude, vampires are just so overrated. I mean, is there really anyone into them anymore?" one of them said, either not noticing or caring that Jasper could hear him.

"Nah, man, you're right," the other one replied. "Nothing scary or new about them, but maybe that's why the girls-" he nodded to the left where a small assembly of girls were obviously gushing about Edward, as they were constantly giggling and looking in his direction, "-seem to like them so much. Sure as hell beats me."

Jasper resisted the urge to walk over and point out the fact that whereas he and Edward were two out of a total of three people dressed as vampires, nothing stood out as particularly unique or that freaky when you were one of at least four guys dressed as The Riddler.

"Now, Kill Bill girl over there-" the first guy continued and Jasper knew he was talking about Rosalie, "-man, she's kinda scary AND hot." Jasper caught the wistful sigh and decided to tune out again.

Instead he opted for a walk around the place, ending close to the corner with the tombstones. Edward came over to join him, leering only a little at him as he did so.

"Cut it out," Jasper whispered under his breath.

"What, this?" Edward asked as he reached out an arm obviously intent on grabbing a handful of Jasper, but Jasper moved away too fast. "Or this?" he said and simply smiled at him, teeth showing and all.

Jasper felt the same stirring he had felt earlier, and just nodded. "It's not the place for it, you know?"

"Are you kidding me?" Edward tried to close in on him again, but Jasper still evaded his attempts. "A Halloween party is the _perfect_ place if ever there was one." He would have said more, but a sudden racket snapped them to attention.

Over in the corner one of the girls from Edward's little fan group from before had tripped and fallen over one of the tombstones. Edward, living up to the expectations of the Romantic Hero, hastened to her rescue and pulled her to her feet. The girl practically swooned in his arms.

Vampires aren't heroes, Jasper felt like lecturing her. They are killers with a constant craving for blood.

Jeez, what was wrong with people? Since when had a katana-wielding girl been considered more dangerous than a vampire?

Obviously Clumsy Girl didn't care one whit for Jasper's thoughts on the matter. She was blushing furiously as Edward brushed her off, and trying with all her might to be flirtatious as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.. Made her look like she had something in her eye, Jasper thought.

At first he'd assumed the girl was drunk – he was sure about his earlier prediction that the spiked punch was bound to cause wobbly footing – but looking at her he wasn't entirely sure that was actually the case. He didn't think she'd faked her fall either, though. One look at her costume he wondered instead that she hadn't fallen sooner. Topped with a shell-covered corsage was an awkward-looking tightly-fit piece of fabric sewn to look like a mermaid's tail and leaving her with only a very limited space to move her feet.

Jasper momentarily felt like slapping his face because, apart from Alice who moved elegantly no matter what she wore, he could not conceive of anyone being able to pull off that tail.

He stood watching the little spectacle for a minute or so, but as Edward seemed unable to find a polite way to extricate himself from the girl, he moved over to help him out, ease up the situation a little perhaps. Then again, he didn't want the girl to get all too comfortable with Edward.

Soon as she caught sight of him a renewed blush colored her cheeks and he started rethinking his decision, but his manners got the best of him and he continued on.

"Hey there," he said when he was elbow to elbow with Edward. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks," she said, stuttering only slightly on her words. "Guess my tail just got the best of me," she offered by way of explanation, and then continued, "Mom's idea, which I guess… is… kinda silly." Her voice got lower and lower as she admitted this, and Jasper wondered how he could get them away from this situation as fast as possible.

Fortunately Alice chose that moment to come over as well, and Jasper thanked whatever deity responsible when she immediately launched into "Hi Bella, oh, that's a cute costume you've got. Though, you know, if I were you I'd have…" and on and on. Obviously she knew who this girl was even if he hadn't the slightest clue, but then again Alice always seemed to know everyone.

Giving Edward a significant look and a tug on his cape, he covertly started backtracking and Edward immediately followed suit.

Bella gave them a longing look but since Alice had already put an arm under hers and was moving her in the opposite direction, she had no choice but to go with an optimistic "I guess I'll see you around then?"

Jasper was just about to open his mouth in reply when Edward beat him to it and said "Sure, Bella. Just promise me you'll be careful with that tail and not fall over again."

"Bella Swan," he then said to an undertone to Jasper, "clumsiest girl that ever walked this school. She smells nice, though."

Jasper snorted and said, "So do you, by the way." Couldn't hurt to tell Edward things like that once in a while.

Edward beamed a little at his words and seemed to ponder something for a moment. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked, and Jasper happily nodded his acquiescence. Didn't think about providing Alice with a ride home, or where Edward would take them. He was just ready to leave the throng of people behind now.

With one last look behind him, they exited the party.

Once they were seated in the car, Edward turned the CD player on again. This time finding something a little more somber to play. Jasper didn't recognize the piece – probably some newly composed stuff with Halloween in mind. The car filled with the tones of creepy organ music.

Still, he didn't suspect Edward had any plans other than taking them straight home. Until he noticed the right turn where they usually continued straight ahead.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Where do you think?" Edward replied, one eyebrow raised seductively. "The cemetery."

"What? Why? Edward, you know I don't care for those places."

"Come on. Trust me. It'll be fun." Another one of those smiles where his fangs showed.

"I'm sure," he said, but the reply lacked bite. Already he was starting to feel that this could be a lot of fun.

It was a very short drive, so in the matter of literally no time at all they were at their destination.

Edward opted to park the Volvo on one of the small side streets instead of right in front of the entrance. No need to provoke too much attention. Not even in a sleepy little town like Forks.

They jumped the fence and followed one of the small paths around the place. Edward looked to the side and grabbed Jasper's hand.

The contact was chaste but sweet, and Jasper relished it after a whole evening of absence. An absence that he had reinforced, true, but wasn't that what made the heart grow fonder? Even if it had only lasted half a day.

Walking under the trees, the half-moon shining through the clouds in bursts, this was actually really nice.

"I know you love the night time, Jas, and here we're bound to be undisturbed."

"You really think so? Don't you think on a night like this that at least a couple of teenagers might find their way in here as well? Daring and egging each other on? Looking to get scared? Isn't that what cemeteries are for?"

"Well, we're just gonna have to scare them off then, aren't we? Give them a run for their money."

Jasper honestly prayed it wouldn't come to that. Besides, that wasn't what he was here for. He hoped.

They walked on for a little while until Edward, with a tug on his hand, pulled them to a halt.

"What?" he asked, but Edward didn't reply. Just pulled him closer until he could reach his arms around him.

The tension between them was building but Jasper wasn't gonna be the one to break it. Edward only smiled and leaned in closer. And closer. Lips only a quarter of an inch from Jasper's now – he could have stuck out his tongue and tasted him – and then he changed directions. Starting placing soft kisses to his jaw that made Jasper tilt his head to the side. Edward followed the path further down until he reached the crook of Jasper's neck.

Suddenly he grabbed him hard, tilted him backwards, and then Jasper felt them. Two tiny teeth pressed against his skin. Not making any damage, but just making him aware of their presence.

He sighed with delight, yet couldn't suppress the question bubbling out of his throat. "What am I? A damsel in distress?"

Edward laughed softly against his skin and pulled him upright again. "Well, _obviously_ not. When's the last time that role was played by a good-looking guy in skin tight black clothes? _Very_ nicely fit, by the way," he added and squeezed Jasper's ass.

He knew he'd had that coming from the second he got dressed, so Jasper only pushed into the touch, loving the feel of Edward's hands on him.

Edward squeezed a little more and pushed himself up hard against the length of Jasper, making him walk backwards a few steps, until Jasper felt a headstone behind his legs and almost tripped.

"Whoa, careful!"

"Mm, never mind that." Edward continued nuzzling into Jasper's neck. "Ever done it on a headstone before?"

Well, no, he hadn't actually. The thought had never even so much as crossed his mind! Now that the idea had been planted there, though, he couldn't say that there wasn't something entirely too tantalizing about the prospect. Completely disrespectful to the person underneath, of course, but still.

With a hand under his chin, he pulled Edward's head up and started kissing him in earnest and soon he felt the need build in his body.

They were both hard and Edward had started thrusting against him, slowly picking up the pace.

A weird sort of creaking sound accompanied each grind and with horror Jasper realized that they were about to upend the tombstone if they continued like this.

"Edward," he said against a mouthful of tongue. Edward had managed to unbutton Jasper's pants and was in the process of snaking his hand inside so he wasn't really paying attention.

Mm, Jasper enjoyed the sudden feel of the strong hand wrapped around him, moving vigorously up and down. Enjoyed it so much that for a second he even forgot what he'd wanted to say, but then he remembered and pushed at Edward.

"Edward! Move!"

Edward drew back, mouth hanging hoping, and clearly not comprehending why Jasper was acting like this.

"Tombstone," he offered by way of explanation. "We might wanna be careful we don't _break anything_ while we're in here, you know."

"Tombstone," Edward repeated. "Right. Got it." Clearly his mind wasn't tuned in on anything but sex right now, or he would have picked up on Jasper's intent immediately. "Where do you want me then?"

Oh, Jasper wanted Edward just about anywhere, but right now he opted for pulling him with him towards one of the trees. It was huge and with a trunk way too big for them to even reach around.

Leaning back against the bark he pulled Edward in for another one of those delicious kisses and soon lost himself completely in the sweetness of it.

Edward had put his hands inside his pants again and was expertly coaxing him. Faster and faster his hand moved, and Jasper moaned out loud into the night. Graveyard sex definitely wasn't quite the mood kill he'd first thought it would be.

Edward continued his ministrations and Jasper's hands – not content with clawing at Edward's clothes - found their way into his pants in return. Quickly he freed the aching member, straining eagerly towards him, and started moving in a fashion similar to that of Edward. Edward grunted against his lips, and that turned him on even more. He was so close now.

What happened to drawing it out for a bit, hanging on a high? He tried with all his might to hold back his climax, but then Edward leaned over and breathed "Jas-puuurrr" huskily into his ear and gnawed a little on his lobe with one of those pointed teeth and Jasper couldn't hold it back anymore. With a noisy groan he came all over the front of Edward's vest.

"Classy," Edward replied and wiped his hand on it as well, but he was actually really pleased with himself.

Jasper took a few moments to recover and stood looking up at the sky.

Edward let him. But soon grew impatient and pushed his hips against Jasper, easily communicating his meaning.

"Mm, alright then," Jasper breathed, and turned them around so that Edward had his back against the tree instead. He fell on his knees in front of him and pushed his pants down to mid thigh.

Edward wove his hands into Jasper's hair and started thrusting as soon as he had his lips around him.

Jasper pulled back a fraction. "Careful, or you are gonna knock out my teeth!"

Edward couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I've noticed your obsession with those. What is it you find so damn irresistible about them anyway?"

Jasper pondered the question for a second, continuing work on Edward's erection with his right hand while he fondled his balls with the left one.

"I don't know," he said, and closed his mouth over the head, bobbing back and forth a few times. Pulling back, he continued, "Maybe it's just that in all the vampire folklore all over the world, we always have these teeth, and," a few bobs more, "I feel a little left out sometimes!"

"Well-" Edward tried to get out between groans that grew more and more frequent as he neared his peak. "-I think you should be glad we don't have those. It's not like we need more things to cover up- Oh, god!" Soon as he was done speaking, Jasper had picked up the pace, and Edward's movements were growing more and more erratic.

He grabbed him around the hips to hold them both steady, but was leaning into the action so much, pushing against Edward and letting him hit the back of his throat again and again, that the tree was starting to sway. They weren't gonna knock it over, he was almost sure of that, but the rattling of the branches got stronger and stronger and a rain of autumn leaves fell over the heads.

And then, with a final keening wail, Edward came. Shooting load after load of venomous spunk down Jasper's throat. The taste of it, not even close to being any kind of nice, didn't bother Jasper any more, though, and he easily swallowed. With a final kiss to Edward's pubes, he got on his feet again. And then spat out his teeth. He'd just barely managed not to swallow them as well. He left them where they fell on the ground. Let people think what they want, he thought.

Both tucking themselves into place, they were soon walking at a leisurely pace towards the exit.

"You know, I could keep the teeth in for a while if you like?" Edward asked.

"Nah," Jasper replied, "I've kinda changed my mind again. I mean, if we really were that kind of vamps I'd never get to see you in the sunlight, or feel your venom tingling as you swallow me down, or feel it all the way under my skin when you lust after me."

"Good enough for me," Edward replied and discreetely spat out his teeth as well, before leaning in for another of those skin-tingling kisses.

**A/N: My endless gratitude to OfTheDamned who kept me company through the night while I was writing and managed to get it all betaed even as I sent it to her at the very last possible minute.**

**I owe you, sweetie!**

**For those curious, there's a quick pencil sketch I did of Alice's hummingbird dress on my profile page.**

**Oh, and there's a link for the t-shirt Jasper wears, as well.**


End file.
